


A Kind Of Love

by IwaIwa



Category: Naruto
Genre: Completed, It had little plot, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sasodei revival u guys we need more of them, Set before part 2, but its mostly smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwaIwa/pseuds/IwaIwa
Summary: Two people. Two different feelings of love. Two different views of art. How would the two of them meet ends? SasoDei fic (smut) set before their attack on the hidden village of the sand. Little plot involved. Bottem dei. Top sas(?) kinda.
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36





	A Kind Of Love

“Aaaah….ah….AH!”

  
It was hard and stiff. The stick up his ass…that is.

  
“Sasooo…ri dannn-unfff. Shit. Hahheh-“

  
_Pant._   
_Pant._

Deidara was on his knees, using his elbows on top of a smooth rock as support. His ass was totally exposed and behind him, two…no, three figures exploited every inch of his exposed behind.

  
Two long and thick wooden fingers probed his hole in a steady pace. It wasn’t a wild pace but because they were wood, it wasn’t exactly gentle either. It kept going, never losing pace even while the blonde squirmed and buckled.

  
The other figure explored his nipples. Flicking, twisting and using a suction to play with the two sensitive nubs.

“Ahhhh…shit. Unff.”

  
_Shit._   
_It feels…good._

Deidara’s arms gave out. He fell quite hard on the rock below. Without any more energy to spend, he let himself hang there as the wooden fingers in his ass increase to three. Each finger about an inch thick in diameter. The blonde could feel himself stretched to the limit, as if he would rip apart any moment now.  
But nonetheless, he was moaning like a bitch in heat. He came once before and was already close to coming again when suddenly, the movements of both stopped, leaving him immensely desperate.

  
Deidara tried to forcefully fuck himself on the fingers but they were immediately retracted, almost at the same time as the other figure. 

  
Now he was alone. 

  
Deprived of orgasm.

  
Naked.

  
And hungry, even.

_Fuck this twat. What a tease. I’ll fucking rip your limbs apart._

  
Deidara cursed to himself as he continued to heavily pant away his high. He tried to jerk himself off but he had no strength left on his arms. Curled on the corner by the rock, he kept breathing jaggedly, scurrying his arms around and using what little strength he had left to reach for the black and red coat lying on the ground.

_Pant._  
 _Pant._  
 _Pant._  
…

“So are you just going to stand there?! Huh? Sadistic fucking piece of shit!”

“Hehe.”  
From beneath the shadows of the forest trees, a light-red haired lad came out. Rolling strings in his fingers as he walked closer to the pitiful-looking blonde, the two puppets that were playing with his partner earlier fumbled across the gravels and stones – getting dragged with each step.

“I’m surprised you lasted that long. One hour doesn’t sound so fleeting at all.” The older of the two wore a smug with his words, bending over as he met his blonde partner in the eyes.

Deidara wrapped himself in the Akatsuki coat, not even being bothered to zip it up.

“I didn’t meant fleeting that way! I mean it doesn’t last forever! Beauty is somet-“

_Plug_. 

Immediately, Deidara’s mouth was stuffed with three of his partner’s fingers. And shortly after, he felt the other hand wrap gently around his neck, positioned to choke but not actually choking.

“We’ve had this conversation before,” the three fingers were taken out, “we’ll never meet ends Deidara-chan.” He then proceeded to comb away the loose bang that hung across the blonde’s left side.

“What an optimistic view of beauty, Sasori danna. Hm.” Deidara straightened his back, breaking free from his partner’s choke in the process. 

“Forever is a joke.” The blonde continued. He zipped his coat up and mustered all his strength to get on his feet. “I’m going to take a dip.” He said, heading towards the spring nearby as he picked his other clothes one by one.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Chiyo ba-san?”

  
“Yes? Sasori-chan?”

“Do you love me?”

  
“Well of course. More than anything in the world.”

  
“But, do I love you?”

  
“My, Sasori-chan only you can answer that.”

  
“?? How will I know?”

  
“Well, if you love someone, you put them before others. You ALWAYS do.”

  
“Oh. Then, I think I love you Chiyo ba-san!”

  
“Yes. I love you too Sasori….

… **forever**.”

_Forever is a joke, huh?_

  
Sasori looked over the distance. It was a clear, majestic view of the hidden sand village – the place he once called home.

The Akatsuki was in the pre-phase of their plan, the Bijuus were going to be collected soon. They decided to observe each Jinchuriki closely, things had to go according to plan. No room for mistakes.

“Getting all sentimental? Hm.”

Deidara randomly popped from behind him, hair all wet and dripping cold. He wasn’t wearing their Akatsuki coat and he had a white towel hung around the neck.

“You look less manacing.” Sasori said, while staring in Deidara in his bright blue exposed eye.

  
The blonde quickly turned away. “Psshhh.”

And if there was a blush, it was only ever so faint that the cold and empty Sasori of the red sand would never detect.

  
“Hah! Flirting with me? Hm.” Deidara almost choked.

Sasori scoffed.

The blonde quietly crawled beside the puppet master, enjoying the beautiful view of the sand with him.

  
Sasori turned his head back to the horizon. The moon was glowing bright tonight.

  
“We might have to destroy this place one day.” The red-haired lad was cold and straightforward with his words. He neither smiled nor frowned.

  
_What an empty puppet_.

“Gaara.” 

  
“???”

  
“That’s his name. The jinchuriki of the bijuu Shukaku.”

  
“Oh, I see. Hm.”

  
“What a pitiful human.”

  
Deidara didn’t answer. Moments like these were rare. Sasori almost never showed any bit of feeling towards anyone at all. To even hear the word pitiful from him was like a miracle.

“He was offered to be the jinchuriki by the village. Yet he still chose to become the Kazekage — the one who will protect the said people that decided he was a mere offering for their own benefit. What an innocent child. So foolish….”

  
“And then, he has to die for their sake too. We will have to extract the shukaku from inside him one day. Hm.”

  
“I don’t care if we destroy that village along with it.”

  
“Hmm? Sounds like you do want me to blow that place up one day. Hm.”

... 

  
“Do whatever.”

  
Deidara could only chuckle. Maybe they’ll cross that bridge when they get there. “Alright, I’ll hit the sack Sasori danna. Unless….

  
The blonde wrapped his arms around the older’s shoulder, giving him a quick peck on the side of his neck.

  
….you want to keep me up?”

“Heh. Go to sleep, hoe.” The red-haired lad didn’t even move an inch. His response was a contradiction. So heartless in meaning, yet said with a curt warming smile.

  
“Tsk.” Deidara unwrapped himself from the other boy and stood up to head for their camp. “You’re starting to sound like that bastard Hidan.”

  
 _Hidan_? Sasori remembered. That scythe-wielding Jashinist Akatsuki member. Though he did admire Hidan’s ability – to live forever is truly beautiful. But somehow, within Akatsuki, someone else attracted his attention a tad bit more than the foul-mouthed bastard. 

  
–was what he thought as he stared at Deidara who was walking away and into the shadows of the dark forest.   
Sasori shook his head away from the blonde.

Again, his gaze drifted back into the beautiful vast sand below.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Yes, I love you too Sasori. Forever_.

That was the only love Sasori had known. One that his grandmother had so graciously poured on him. One that he threw away without thinking twice. The love Chiyo caged him in, he broke free. To Sasori, love will never be the same nor will it be any different.

“Chiyo…”

  
The name sounded so… _unfamiliar_. 

  
“Ch-chiyo baa-san.”

  
It felt like a lifetime has passed since he spoke those words. However, he couldn’t help it. Chiyo was there. She was so close. Yet, was so far. 

  
One day, they will return to this village with the mission of capturing the kazekage. By that time, the sand will go full force against them. Sasori was confident in both him and Deidara however, that would mean he would be facing her.

There was almost no doubt about that. Chiyo loved the village of the sand. _**She** **would do it for**_ _**them**_.

_Then that would mean, one day, I will…_

_Sigh_.  
Sasori stood up from the ground. Almost on cue, the cold desert winds of the night blew pass his blood red cloud-patterned Akatsuki coat. 

_One day. I will be the one. I will kill you. Chiyo. That way, I will also kill this foolish blinding love you've shown me._

  
He thought, a single tear escaping his left eye. He wiped it off like how he did with all emotions he had left for his sweet, loving grandmother.

**BANG!!!**

  
\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

_Shit. You fucking-_

“Run! Run away Rika! I’ll hold him off!”

  
“b-but, dear! I will never leave you!” 

  
“RUN! Find someone else! Hurry!”

In the middle of the forest, a tall muscular man had Deidara pinned against a hollow tree. Both of them were bleeding nonstop.

  
“Shit. You think you’re so smart?! I’ll kill you and your bitch.” 

Deidara was too surprised how the man chose to sacrifice his limbs to protect his lover from the explosion that he himself got caught in it.

“Rika run!”

_**SPLAT**_.

Just as the woman had turned her back from the two, a scorpion tail pierced through her heart and blood splattered everywhere.  
Deidara used that chance to quickly gain advantage from the man pinning him, slitting his throat as soon as he got ahold of a kunai in his pocket.

_Drip._   
_Drip._   
_Drip._

The two lovers laid on the horrific scene. Murdered. Cold. Left and tossed aside by their killers.

_Drip._   
_Drip._   
_Drip._

…

  
“Wipe that off your face. Its leaving a trail.”  
Sasori, inside his puppet Hiruko, carried his injured partner to a nearby stream. 

_Tsk. Heh._  
Deidara let himself lay still on the ground as soon as Hiruko dropped him. His vision was getting hazy as he continued to soak in his deepening pool of blood.

_Tsssssss. Clack. Tik. Tik. Clack._

Hiruko opened up to reveal Sasori from inside, eyes even draggier than usual. 

  
“I leave you alone for a moment then you get yourself in a mess like this."

  
The red-haired lad took a piece of cloth from inside the large puppet and soaked it wet on the stream.  
“You’re really the type to die early, huh.”

“Shut up. To be fair. I didn’t expect him to be that stupid…and strong. Hm.”

“ **You** shut up and sit down. You’re losing more blood that way.” Sasori assisted the blonde up with one arm, while wiping some blood off with another.

“Sasori danna? Who knew you were so caring about me. Hm.” 

“ _Tsk_. Just. Clean yourself up, you’re such a mess.” 

Deidara chuckled. “At least it was a beautiful, momentary love story. Hm.”

  
Sasori dropped his gaze into the ground. “It wasn’t true love.”

  
“Hm? What are you saying? He even sacrificed himself for her. That’s the epitome of romantic art! Hm.”

  
“In the end , she turned away. She didn’t love him.”

  
“Hnn? So what do you think love is? I suppose you’d know Sasori danna~”

_Well, if you love someone, you put them before others. You ALWAYS do._

_“If she loved him. She would have put him before anything else. She would have stayed.”_

_That’s true love. It’s unchanging. It’s beautiful. It’s eternal._

“ **You wouldn’t understand even if I told you**.”

  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Then would you show me, Sasori danna?”

  
Slowly, Deidara unzipped the black and red cloth over his body. He took his undergarments one by one and tossed them nearby as his hands crawled seductively around his partner.

  
“Show me _love_. The kind of love _I want_.”

To Deidara, art is **_fading_**. The feeling to be longed for. The feeling to be missed. The feeling to be exclusive. And the feeling to be explosive. That was art.

  
Eternity? That was stupid. Optimistic. Dragging. Boring. Dull.

  
It wasn’t even real anyway.

  
Everything changes. Everything ends. But something that impacts so greatly as it fades away – now that was art.

  
That’s why for him, love is nothing more than making love – or at least, having sex. Sex was everything that art was. Explosive, momentary, beautiful.

Deidara never met someone who thought the same. People tend to foolishly hold on to things like "eternal love". 

  
That’s because _**they’re afraid to think that love is not real when it fades away.**_

  
People want to think love is forever because they need validity in the things they pour their love into.   
But that was all false! No one saw the beauty of a fleeting love as he did.

Perhaps that’s why he and Sasori were so compatible. 

  
For him, sex was as beautiful as love itself. It was ephemeral, igniting and beautiful.

  
For Sasori who believed that the beauty of love is eternity, sex was a mere escape. It was a substitute. Eternal love was something he believed that he will never feel again. And so he decided that love was not beautiful, not anymore, and it will never be again.

\---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----

_Pound._

  
_Pant._

  
_Pound._

  
_Pant._

  
_Pound._

  
_Pant._

The wooden puppet kept at a slow and heavy pace, penetrating hard inside a squirming blonde beneath it.

  
Deidara was positioned in between Sasori’s thighs. His arms spread out beside each thigh, on his knees like a dog as a wooden dummy fucked him mercilessly in front of the master who controlled it. Sasori sat on top a slightly elevated trunk of wood with one hand holding his partner’s arm.

  
The blonde bit his lip. No way Sasori was going to get pleasure out of hearing him moan when he was just there enjoying his view.

Sasori never fucked him himself. He always used his puppets to do whatever he wanted with his partner. It seems like he enjoyed it that way. Deidara never complained. He didn’t even know if Sasori had a dick to begin with. But this time was a little more special than their usual bouts. Usually, Sasori would be at least 2 feet away as he watched. But this time, he was close enough that Deidara felt like it was actually that red-haired geezer that was fucking him.

  
He got harder at the thought.

“What are you thinking, Deidara-chan.”  
Sasori pinched the blonde’s cheeks and lifted his head so their eyes met.

  
Deidar tried to hold back a moan but at that exact moment, the puppet’s pace got faster.

“Ugh..ah…ah”

  
_Pant. Pant._

  
He failed to hold that one back.

Desperately clenching his fist on the lower part of Sasori’s cloak, Deidara bit his lips until they bled. Bouncing violently on the wooden dick while he held his moans back.

“Hh..uh…uh…uh”

  
The blonde allowed himself to have a few whines escape. But with Sasori (or at least, Sasori’s puppet) increasing the pace even faster and harder, he had a hard time for a while before finally letting lose.

“Ah..ah…ah!....ah…ahh..ughh”

His skin continued to slap against the wood that pressed in him. The erotic sound echoed around, though there were no signs of anyone else nearby.   
The pounding of skin against wood, along with Deidara’s desperate moaning filled lust Sasori yearned for. He enjoyed every moment of it. Torturing his partner eith pleasure as he slowly loosened pace then turning a full 360 in speed as soon as the blonde relaxed his muscles a bit.

“AH! AH..AH…UGHH…SASORI…HHHNNN”

Sasori grabbed a fistful of his partner’s bangs, lifting them up to get a full view of that lustful expression.  
Drool escaped on the corner of his mouth while Sasori inserted his free hand’s thumb inside to play with his tongue.

“Saso…ugh…sasori….hhh.ah…ah”

  
There were no changes in pace for the puppet. It continued to pound into the poor overly stimulated blonde. Making him cum for the second time already.

Sasori continued to tease as he used his foot to play with Deidara’s front. Though it was nothing compared to the sensation from his back, the additional wave of pleasure sent him cumming again.

The older lad curled a small yet wicked-looking smile. He kissed the blonde’s forehead before stopping.

“Finished already?”

Sasori retracted the doll. Excess lubricant leaked out Deidara’s gaping hole as he collapsed into the older’s lap. Both remained panting ( _violently for Deidara_ ) for minutes.

“Oh you sure outdid yourself today. Sasori danna. Hm” he managed to express in between pants.  
Sasori sat closer to Deidara and positioned himself so that the blonde was resting inside one arm with the other hand rested on his waist.  
Deidara burned red but Sasori wasn’t able to tell if it was because he just came or not.

“Wh-what are you doing? Sas danna? Heh.” Deidara tried to play cool even though his voice failed him.

“Just sleep already.”

_Two people. Two different feelings of love. Two different views of art. That’s how the two of them came to meet ends._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**So that got a bit philosphical sorry mates.**  
AN: thought I’d revisit an old fandom of mine for some spicy fic born out of quarantine hehehe. I’ve always been SasoDei trash and Akatsuki trash in general. I am (kinda) rewatching Naruto because my sibbs were watching it and I drop by sometimes to watch with them. So here is this fic hahaha. Maybe, just maybe. BIG MAYBE. I will make other more Naruto fics hehe. Igf you read this then u have my thanks!


End file.
